


Thorarolle

by HHGay



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [1]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Q12 is annoying, Reli is boring af, Reliunterricht, Thorarolle, can one die of boredom?, the bible sucks, yes I think one can
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/HHGay
Summary: Herr Stachnitz bringt seiner Q12 eine Thorarolle in den Reliunterricht mit





	Thorarolle

Herr Stachnitz öffnete seine Haustür. Aus dem Flur rief seine Bajuwarin ihm hinterher, dass er sein Pausenbrot nicht vergessen durfte. Er seufzte, ging zurück in die Küche, küsste die Bajuwarin kurz aber obszön auf die Lippen (er liebte sie schließlich, und sie sollte ja nicht vergessen, mit wem sie verheiratet war) und verließ dann endlich, endlich das Haus.

Es war ein Freitagvormittag, fast Wochenende – aber eben nur fast. Dazwischen lag noch eine Doppelstunde Sport mit seiner Siebten und dann der Albtraum seiner ganzen Woche: Der Reliunterricht in der Q12. Sechzehn desinteressierte, rebellische, blasphemische, gelangweilte Schüler, die ihm immer den ganzen Freitagnachmittag versauten.

Aber da musste er eben durch. Für irgendwas musste er schließlich auch bezahlt werden. Und Religion und Sport waren ja dankbare Fächer. Wenig zu korrigieren. Und er musste nicht einmal wirklich Bescheid wissen über das, was er da redete. Herr Stachnitz grinste selbstgefällig, als sein Auto auf den Schulparkplatz einbog.

Er vermisste seine Bajuwarin jetzt schon. Als Ausgleich hörte er noch einmal „You can leave your hat on“, sein Lieblingslied, bevor er endgültig ausstieg und sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer machte.

Dieser führte ihn zunächst am Kofferraum vorbei, wo sein größter, neu errungene Schatz lag: eine Thorarolle. Die wollte er heute im Reliunterricht der Q12 zeigen. Damit diese Banausen, diese Gotteslästerer, einmal sahen, wie wertvoll Gottes Wort war, und wie respektvoll man in anderen Religionen damit umging.

Endlich, endlich war der Sportunterricht in der 7. Klasse zu Ende. Aufgeregt lief Herr Stachnitz zum Lehrerzimmer, holte die kostbare Thorarolle aus seinem Fach und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu 113. Er musste schwer schleppen, das Gewicht des uralten Pergaments, Schüler verstellten ihm den Weg, der Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn, er keuchte. Nur der Gedanke an seine Bajuwarin, die zuhause auf ihn warten würde, und die Vorstellung, dass sie sich zu „You can leave your hat on“ ihre hübsche, grellbunte, selbst gestrickte Strumpfhose von den heißen Waden streifte, ließ ihn sich weiterkämpfen.

Das Zimmer kam in Sicht. Vor der blauen Tür mit der hässlichen, aufgesprühten weißen Nummer standen bereits ein paar Q12-Leute. Er erkannte die Verrückten im Faustpulli, die auf Krawall gebürstete Blonde mit der Brille und Alexander. Einen von den beiden Alexanders. Der mit den helleren Haaren. Seinen Nachnamen wusste er nicht.

„Könntet ihr… könnten Sie mal…“ Keuchend schaffte er es, einem der Schüler seinen Schlüsselbund entgegenzuhalten, während er unter dem Gewicht der Thorarolle ächzte und stöhnte. Der Schlüssel wurde ihm aus der Hand genommen; die Tür öffnete sich; er schleifte die Unmengen an aufgerolltem Pergament ins Klassenzimmer und ließ sie ächzend auf das Pult fallen, das sich unter dem immensen Gewicht ein wenig durchbog.

Fragende Blicke folgten ihm. „Haben Sie heute keine Bibeln dabei?“, erkundigte sich einer der Jungs, der mit der gelben Tasche, der immer Kopfhörer trug, wie hieß der gleich nochmal? Irgendetwas mit L… Lars vielleicht… oder Leon… er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Doch, die Bibeln…“ Er sah einen Moment in die Luft, rang nach dem nächsten Halbsatz. „Die hole ich gleich.“

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich kurz, um aus dem Kopierraum den Wagen mit den Bibeln zu holen. Er wollte heute noch einmal den Dekalog durchsprechen, wo er schon einmal die Thorarolle dabei hatte. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er sich diese Gelegenheit, sein Hebräisch aufzubessern, entgehen ließe!

Motiviert verteilte er die Bibeln unter seinen Schülern, die die dicken, blauen Bücher sehr viel unmotivierter entgegennahmen. „Also, heute beschäftigen wir uns noch einmal mit dem Dekalog…“

„Was ist das?“, scholl ihm sofort die Frage aus der hinteren Reihe entgegen. „Dekalog?“

In der ersten Reihe, vor der er normalerweise immer stand, damit er besser sehen konnte, was seine unaufmerksamen Schüler so an Fremdbeschäftigung betrieben, drehte sich jetzt eines der zwei nervigen Mädchen im Faustpulli um. Die mit den Locken, die immer so provokant desinteressiert war. „Zehn Gebote, der Müll.“

Müll. Herr Stachnitz verzog das Gesicht. Aber davon abgesehen hatte sie Recht. „Genau, die zehn Gebote. Wo finden wir die nochmal?“

Diesmal war die andere in der ersten Reihe, die er so unglaublich nervig fand, die einzige, die etwas sagte. „Zweites und fünftes Buch Mose. Beim zweiten Mal ausführlicher.“

Verdammt, warum hatte sie so oft Recht mit dem, was sie sagte? Herr Stachnitz knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Richtig.“ Er starrte wieder die Wand an. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? „Dann… würde ich mal vorschlagen…“ Er räusperte sich, um die Stille nicht zu mächtig werden zu lassen. „Dann lesen Sie doch den Dekalog noch einmal, in beiden Büchern Mose.“ Er freute sich so auf seine Thorarolle!

Herr Stachnitz setzte sich glücklich hinters Pult und begann, die Mengen an Pergament aufzurollen, bis er das zweite Buch Mose gefunden hatte. Jetzt noch Kapitel 20…

Herr Stachnitz fiel auf einmal auf, wie still es im Klassenzimmer war. Lasen diese nervigen Oberstufenschüler etwa tatsächlich den Dekalog, wie er es ihnen aufgetragen hatte? Fast war er versucht, den Kopf zu heben und nachzusehen. Aber er wollte sich nicht von den anmutigen hebräischen Schriftzeichen losreißen. Alles war so still… so friedlich… er lächelte…

Erst, als Herr Stachnitz nach einigen Minuten vom Stuhl kippte, merkten die Schüler, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Doch der eilig herbeigerufene Sanitätsdienst Stufe 3 konnte nur den Notarzt alarmieren, und der nur noch den Tod des Mannes feststellen.

Flüsternd standen die Schüler auf dem Gang in kleinen Trauben beisammen. „Was denkst du, woran ist er gestorben?“

„Herzinfarkt?“

„Drogen? Er war doch immer so verpeilt… vielleicht hat er irgendwas genommen…“

„Vielleicht war er auch krank.“

Ein wenig abseits standen die beiden Mädchen in ihren Faustpullis. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen; die eine spielte mit einem Bleistift, den sie in der Hand hielt. Die andere, lockige, murmelte: „Das kam jetzt unerwartet.“

Die mit dem Bleistift lächelte wissend. „Ach, das war abzusehen. Er hat sich schlicht und einfach selbst zu Tode gelangweilt.“


End file.
